Portable computers are commonly used in various applications, of which those subjected to severe environment include military computers and electronic computers, which are often operated in high humidity and high temperature conditions. Thus, those computers require excellent drainage in order to ensure proper operation in the worst and most severe conditions. This is particularly true when the computers are used in for example a raining cl or a wet tunnel.
Some known techniques provide drainage for computers. For example, Chinese Utility Model No. 200320123731.2 discloses a drainage structure for a computer, which provides grooves in side walls of a computer casing in order to drain water that penetrates into the computer casing. Such grooves, however, complicates the structure of the computer casing and thus making the manufacturing thereof difficult and costs increased.
Another example is disclosed in Chinese Utility Model No. 03208029.8, which also provides drainage for computers. Tunnels are formed and extend through a computer casing for draining water that pours onto a keyboard set out of the computer casing. Again, this complicates the structure and the manufacturing of the computer casing.
It is also noted that the computers for military or industrial applications are often subjected to other adverse factors, such as dust or chemicals, which may causes jamming of the drainage passages or grooves, eventually leading to failure of draining water. This makes the known techniques unsuitable for the attempted applications in military and industrial environments.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to overcome the drainage problem of computers and to provide a drainage structure for computers that effectively and efficiently drain any liquid spilled onto the computer to thereby ensure proper operation of the computers.